blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
ESRO
ESRO is a scientific and explorative military owned by AliG1972. It was founded in January 2018 and has been around ever since. It‘s main purpose was to do something very few militaries had done before for any purpose other than land grabs and military gain: science and exploration. Rather than fitting starships with massive arsenals, AliG ordered ESRO’s starships fitted with powerful sensor arrays and scientific equipment. Eventually, after a magnitude of wars, ESRO started to more heavily arm their ships. Such military-like vessels include the Raptor class ''and the Norway class.'' Nevertheless, ESRO still prides itself on being a scientific military. Rank system * Crewman - No Insignia * Petty Officer - Small PO Insignia * Chief Petty Officer - Double PO Insignia * Master Chief Petty Officer - Triple PO Insignia (No promotion beyond this point) * Cadet - Freshman (1 year) - 1 Cadet Pip * Cadet - Sophomore (2 year) 2 Cadet Pips * Cadet - Junior (3 year) 3 Cadet Pips * Cadet - Senior (4 year) 4 Cadet Pips * Ensign - 1 pip * Lieutenant Junior Grade - 2 pips * Lieutenant - 3 pips * Lieutenant Commander - 4 pips * Commander - 5 pips * Captain - 6 pips * Commodore - 1 Golden Bordered Pip * Rear Admiral - 2 Golden Bordered Pips * Vice Admiral - 3 Golden Bordered Pips * Admiral - 4 Golden Bordered Pips * Fleet Admiral - 5 Golden Bordered Pips * ESRO Commander-in-Chief - 6 Golden Bordered Pips Currency ESRO is one of few militaries to have ''no currency ''whatsoever. History ESRO has had a rough history, coming close to total collapse at times. However, ESRO has survived to this date. Read below for more information. Age Of Discovery When ESRO was founded, There were very few ships in service, which many were almost defenceless. However, ESRO’s progress during this time was substantial, And Quickly they became a member of the ''Union. ''Also, ESRO soon was building more and more ships to explore space. ESRO also made more allies, and got more members, within a month. This could be considered ESRO’s golden age. Generation 1, second half ESRO soon was building it’s latest class: the Endurance Class. They quickly became involved in WWIV and was soon forced into conflict with a more powerful military. AliG attempted to stall, in hopes of completely sending ESRO into hiding. It was successful. ESRO went completely into hiding for an entire IRL month. Inter-Generation Period, Gen1-Gen2 Not much happened during this time. Garrwy, a member of ESRO, got involved in a small but quickly ending conflict. However, many things happened to ESRO during this time, causing it to take serious and considerable damage. Generation 2 Eventually, ESRO came out of hiding. Although in a state of shambles, ESRO quickly reformed and was back to it‘s Original Power in (IRL) days. In this time, ESRO also designed new, more advanced starships, utilising the advanced technology of the Union. This included the Garrwy Class (Named for the member and captain in ESRO) and the Pathfinder II Class. ESRO also, learning from past mistakes, more heavily armed their ships. (A wise man in times of peace prepares for war.) ESRO soon became involved in a conflict between the Union and Unknown, a former member of the Union. This conflict was over in a week or 2, but it caused tensions to rise between ESRO and Unknown, eventually spiraling down into war. ESRO-Unknown war When the war started, ESRO was quick to launch fast strikes against Unknown. Unknown Quickly retaliated, so ESRO retaliated again, Back and forth. Later On in the war, ESRO decided to try end the war peacefully. AliG contacted Grand Admiral Chicke (leader of Unknown) and asked to end the war. In return for ESRO halting all attacks against Chicke, Chicke would agree to never attack ESRO or it’s allies. Any violation of the treaty would result in war. Chicke accepted, and the war ended. Late Generation 2 After the war, ESRO, for a short time, sent ships to explore. However, this was quickly ended when an old enemy, likely seeking revenge, declared war on ESRO. AliG stalled once more, but with less effect. Eventually this “old enemy” simply moved on, likely ending the war. ESRO soon made great strides in technological advancement, and quickly moved into Generation 3. However, the war forced ESRO to abandon it‘s Homeworld, Serendipity 1. Generation 3 ESRO, having made many advancement in science and technology soon entered Gen 3. This Generation was marked by the introduction of the Raptor class, an extremely well armed and highly manoeuvrable. ESRO soon also made the Glasgow Class, of which many of it’s Designed became based. ESRO’s current state ESRO is still in Gen 3 but is under a hibernation status. If it is needed, it will be resurrected again. ESRO also went through leadership changes after Alig left to join the PMRDD. The current Commander in chie is -NO VA-, President of the United Federation and Starfleet. Photo Gallery Please enjoy this little gallery I made Category:Militaries Category:Millitaries